Stolen
by SeanFlynnZoey101
Summary: Zoey's husbands died in a mysterious accident and it's left with 2 kids. Everyone comes to support Zoey, but most importantly His long time no see friend, Chase. Find out what happens between Chase, Zoey and the rest.
**STOLEN**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101 but I do own Richard Cooper, Mason Cooper, Brigit Cooper, Shawn Matthews.**

* * *

Chase Matthews was arriving to the airport of Louisiana. He had a tired look and was dressed in black clothes. He quickly grabbed his suitcases and exited the building as he looked around for an available taxi. Chase started to feel, small drops of rain falling, but Fortunately for him, a taxi parked in front of him and pulled his window down.

"You need a ride?". The taxi man asked.

"Yeah...". Chase said as he took his cellphone out. "Can you drive me to this direction?". Chase asked, giving his phone to he man. He looked at the phone and then back at Chase.

"Sure. Let me help you get your luggage on the trunk". The man said as he stepped out of his car and returned the phone back to Chase. He opened the trunk and placed the suitcase in it with a hand bag he was carrying.

"There, now lets get going". The taxi man said as he and Chase got in the taxi and drove off.

The drive took like fifteen minutes. Chase got out and grabbed his luggage. He went up to the driver as he pulled his window down.

"Thanks for the ride".

"No problem. You take care". The man told Chase and drove off. He waved and turned the place he place Michael had texted him. Before he came to Louisiana Chase was in his hometown New York, working for the most important institution of lawyers. While he was on a meeting today, he had a call from Michael telling him that Zoey's husband had died on a car accident, and that she might need the whole gang, mostly him. So after he finished the meeting, he took the next available plane to Louisiana and there he was, standing outside the funeral building.

He took a big breath and walked inside. He passed a long hallway until he found a room, full of people, where he saw Lola holding a baby with Vince, Lisa with Michael, Logan with Quinn who held a little girls hand and a bunch of other people. He took another look, and saw a woman crying on the coffin. He instantly recognize her as Zoey Brooks. Chase placed his stuff on the wall and entered the room. Everyone was having their own conversations, when Michael notice him. He tapped everyone and pointed towards Chase. They all cheered up a little and made their way towards him.

"Chase you came". Michael said surprised as he shook hands with him.

"Yeah, I felt that Zoey might need us". Chase said.

Everyone gave Chase a warmth welcome hug. Chase looked at Lola carrying the baby and Quinn with the little girl.

"Wow you already have kids". Chase asked surprised.

Everyone gave each other a funny look and then turned to see Chase.

"No, no, no, this here is Zoey's baby. He was born a couple of days ago". Lola explained.

"And this here is Zoey's 6 year old daughter Brigit". Quinn added.

"Oh, sorry for the mix-up". Chase said a little bit embarrassed.

"It's okay". Both girls said smiling. Chase turned his attention to where Zoey was and their friends notice him.

"You should go and see if you can calm Zoey". Lisa suggested.

"And what makes you think that I'll be able to calm her down?". Chase asked.

"Because your Chase, her best friend. She trusts you, so go on". Logan said as he pushed him towards Zoey.

He slowly walked to where Zoey was and stopped behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the hand that lay on her shoulder, and turned around. She was surprised to see the man standing in front of him.

"Chase?". She asked in a whispered.

"I'm sorry for your loss Zoey". Chase said with a soft look on his face.

Zoey eyes started to fill with tears again and launched herself into Chase.

"Oh Chase!... Why!?... Why would this happen to me!?". Zoey asked in between sobs as she buried her face on Chase's shirt. He sighted and closed his eyes, feeling Zoey's pain.

"I don't know Zo, I just don't know". Chase told her as she hug her tightly, not letting her fall down.

* * *

Zoey wouldn't let Chase go for about another hour and half, until it was time to buried his husband. Zoey followed the guys who placed the coffin into the long white car, while she sat in front, with the driver. Chase had told Michael to give him a ride to the cemetery and also if he could keep his luggage in his car and Michael accepted.

When they got to the cemetery, it started raining, so everyone, including the group grabbed their umbrellas and stood by Zoey's side as the preacher man spoke.

"We are here today to seek and to receive comfort. We would be less than honest if we said that our hearts have not ached over this situation. We are not too proud to acknowledge that we have come here today trusting that God would minister to our hearts, and give us strength as we continue in our walk with Him.

What lies before us this day in this casket is not Richard, but rather the body in which Richard lived. The Bible teaches very clearly that when a person who trusts in the Lord Jesus Christ leaves this earth his spirit goes to heaven and is very much alive and conscious in the presence of God and in the presence of Jesus

Revelation 21:4, 5 says:

 _"And God will wipe away every tear from their eyes; there shall be no more death, nor sorrow, nor crying. There shall be no more pain, for the former things have passed away."_

Actually, the tears that are shed today are shed more for ourselves than they are for Richard Though his death grieves us, the place to which he has gone is far superior to this earthly life that we know."

Now I'm going to finish with this prayer...

Into your hands, O Lord,  
we humbly entrust Richard.  
In this life you embraced him with your tender love;  
deliver him now from every evil  
and bid him enter eternal rest.

The old order has passed away:  
welcome him then into paradise,  
where there will be no sorrow, no weeping nor pain,  
but the fullness of peace and joy  
with your Son and the Holy Spirit  
forever and ever.

Amen.

"Amén". Everyone said as the preacher sprinkled with holy water the coffin, as the man lowered down to its grave.

Zoey wouldn't dare to see how his husbands coffin was being lowered so she hugged Lola and Quinn who were by her side. Then the men's started to bury the grave, and some of the people started leaving, until only the gang were left alone.

"We better get you home Zo, we don't want you to get sick". Lola said as Zoey nodded, not talking her eyes away from her husband's grave. Everyone started walking away until Zoey stopped them.

"Wait! Chase? Where are you staying?". Zoey asked and everyone turned to see him.

"I guess in a near by hotel". Chase said.

"Well you can stay with us if you want?". Vince offered and Lola nodded in agreement.

Before Chase could say anything Logan interrupted.

"If he's staying with someone, that would be me. I have many guestrooms in my mansion".

"Well I'm his best friend, so it be more appropriate if he stays with me". Michael interrupted, and everyone started arguing until Zoey whistle very loudly which made everyone stop.

"He's not staying with any of you all, because he's staying with me! And it's final!". Zoey said.

Chase looked at Zoey surprised.

"Zoey, I couldn't possibly stay with you, I don't want you to have anymore problems. I can stay in a hotel really". Chase explained, but Zoey shook her head in disagreement.

"I don't have any problem with you staying with me Chase, really. Your coming with me and that's that". Zoey said as she leaded the way and the rest walking right behind her. Chase got his stuff from Michael and place them on Zoey's car. Lola gave Zoey her keys and Lisa, who was in Zoey's car taking care of the baby and Zoey's little girl, got out and got in Michael's car. Zoey and Chase got inside the car and drove away. There was a awkward silence until they got to Zoey's house. She grabbed her baby boy, while Chase helped her carry her daughter inside.

Chase followed Zoey up the stairs and into the kids room. She placed her baby in his crib, while Chase placed the little girl on her small single bed. They slowly exited the room with Zoey closing the door behind.

"Thanks alot Chase". Zoey said.

"No problem". Chase replied as they both made their way downstairs.

"Want me to make you some coffee?". Zoey asked.

"No thanks. You should go rest too Zo, you look really tired". Chase responded as he sat on the couch and Zoey sat next to him.

"You do too Chase. I bet it was a long flight from New York to Louisiana. I'm sorry to be bothering you with my problems". Zoey sadly said.

"I dont mind, and it was my decision to come here and be with my best friend in this hard situation that your going through". Chase replied.

Zoey smiled a little.

"Chase I know I told you to stay here, but I don't have a guestroom. The couch is the only thing I can offer". Zoey said embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'll take the couch". Chase smiled.

"Okay, so here's some blankets and a pillow. You can watch TV whenever you want and if you get hungry there's the fridge and the stove". Zoey said as she stood up.

"Thanks. Now go to sleep". Chase told her as she nodded and made her way up the stairs.

She stopped and turned to see him.

"Goodnight".

Chase looked at her and waved.

"Goodnight Zo". And with that she continued her way.

* * *

Morning came and Chase woke up. He looked at his watch and it was 6:00 am. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up and went to the kitchen. He open the fridge and took 2 eggs and started cooking. At the same time, he did some pancakes for Brigit.

In the meantime Brigit woke up by the smell of pancakes. She ran to her moms bedroom and started hopping up and down until Zoey woke up.

"Brigit, what's going on?". Zoey asked as she yawned.

"I smell pancakes, I smell pancakes!". Brigit said excitedly.

Zoey sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Pancakes?". She asked and Brigit nodded.

She though for a moment and then gasped.

"Chase!?". Zoey said as she quickly stood up and rushed downstairs, with Brigit following close behind. When she got downstairs she saw Chase making fresh orange juice, as the rest of the food layed on the table. She notice that he was in his same clothes from yesterday. She slowly made her way to the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

"Chase?". She asked surprised at what she saw.

Chase turned around.

"Zoey? Did I wake you up?". He asked.

"No, but you woke up Brigit here with that sweet pancake smell". Zoey smiled down at her daughter who nodded in agreement.

Chase kneeled down to see Brigit.

"You like pancakes, don't you?". Chase asked teasingly.

"I do, I do!". Brigit said excitedly.

"Well, why don't you try some?". Chase said as he picked her up and sat her on a chair.

"Wow! It has a happy face! I never had pancakes with happy face". Brigit said as she started eating.

Chase turned to see Zoey and saw that her eyes were getting puffy. A tear streamed down her cheek, but when she saw Chase looking at her, she quickly wiped it away.

"I have to get ready for work". Zoey said as she quickly made her way to the living room and Chase went after her.

"Zoey? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry". Chase sincerely apologize.

Zoey turned to see him.

"You didn't do anything. I'm just, sad that Richard is not here with us anymore". Chase looked at Zoey apologetic.

"Zoey I'm sorry I'm saying this, but there's no way I'm letting you go to work like this. You need some time to relax and pull your self together". Chase said, looking deep into her eyes.

"But, I need to work, I have a family to take care". Zoey replied coming down some steps.

"I'll take care of everything, while I'm here". Chase said putting a hand on Zoey's shoulder.

""I couldn't let you do that Chase, I mean, this is my problem, not yours, so I have to take care...". Zoey began explain but Chase interrupted.

"Shh... I'm glad to be helping you out Zo, so don't feel ashamed. Now come with me and have breakfast". Chase said as he invited her to come with him.

She sighted and followed Chase to the kitchen. He pulled her chair, for her to sit and he returned to the counter to finish making the orange juice.

"Wow this tastes really good". Zoey said as she took another bite.

"Delicious!". Brigit added looking up. Her face was covered in chocolate. Chase smiled and took a glass of juice and placed it next to Zoey's plate.

"I'm glad you both liked it".

Just then his phone started ringing. He took it out and answered.

"Hello?... Logan! Hey!...You got it!... Awesome... Wait, your outside?, yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute...bye". Chase hung up.

"Logan called?". Zoey asked, drinking some juice.

"Yeah, I told him to get me something. He's outside, so if you need me you know where to find me". Chase said as he started walking out of the kitchen.

"Wait! I'll come with you. Brigit, you want to come?". Zoey asked as she stood up.

"No mommy, I'm not done yet". She replied grabbing her glass of milk.

"Okay, well I'm going to be outside with Chase. If you hear Mason cry please come and get me".

"Yes mommy".

With that Chase and Zoey exited the house. They walked towards the street and looked around.

"Where is he?". Zoey asked looking both ways.

"He said he was outside... Oh there he comes". Chase replied pointing towards Logan approaching with a brand new Blue Chevrolet Camaro. He parked in front of them and got out of the car, taking off his dark sun glasses.

"Good morning guys". He said as he approached them.

"Good morning Logan. I see your showing off your new car". Zoey replied.

"Actually, it's not mine". Logan said as he gave the keys to Chase.

"This is yours!?". Zoey asked surprised and Chase nodded.

"Since I'm going to be here for a while, I told Logan to find me a nice car for me to move from place to place". Chase said as he took his checkbook out.

"But you know that your welcome to use my car, whenever you want. That thing might cost you a ton". Zoey said.

"It cost $25,700, and that for Chase is nothing. Right Chase". Logan teased.

Chase gave Logan an annoyed look as he wrote on his check book.

"Nothing? You think $25,700 is nothing!". Zoey argued back.

"You really don't know who Chase is, don't you? He's the president of the most important institution of lawyers in New York. He can afford anything, he's even wealthier than I will ever be". Logan confessed.

Zoey who was looking at Logan, turned to see Chase, who quickly snatch the check and gave it to Logan.

"There's your check, now go away". Chase said as he pushed him towards the limo that approached.

"Okay Mr. Multi billionaire, I'll go. Call me when you want to hang out". Logan said as he entered the limo and rode away.

"Your a Multi Billionaire?". Zoey asked and Chase turned to face her.

"Why don't we talk about this inside". Chase offered and Zoey nodded as they both made their way back inside. They entered and Chase closed the door behind and followed Zoey to the couch, sitting next to her.

"Okay, so I don't know if you remember, when we all kinda went our separate ways when we ended PCA?". Chase asked.

"Yeah, I remember". Zoey nodded.

"Well, I went to the New York University Law School and I got my bachelor's and Master's degree in around five years. Then I got a job as a lawyer at the most successful institution of Lexington laws and Attorney's, and like everyone else I started at the bottom and made my way up, until I became Vice President. The president and owner of Lexington was one of my closest friends, but I also saw him as the father I never had. He died a couple of months ago, and because he didn't have any sons, in his will, he stated that the institution would be permanently pass to me, while all of his money would go to charity. For the Lexington institution, they pay me 9.5 Billion dollars each day. I don't know why but they do, and that's the story of how I became the great thing in New York". Chase finished.

Zoey was amazed of how Chase's life radically changed. She could believe that he was more richer than Logan, but she liked that Chase was still the same honest, carrying and kind person he always was. She was thankful that he didn't change at all.

"Well it's good to know that you didn't became an arrogant person, just like Logan was when he was at PCA. Your still the same Chase, and I hope all that money you have now, you'll use it for good things". Zoey said.

"I will always be the same Chase, and this money I have now, will not make change into a self absorbed person".

They both smiled at each other and Zoey immediately got an idea.

"Hey! I'm going to be attending to Court not tomorrow but the day after, and my current lawyer, has been lacking in getting enough evidence to accuse Richards assassin, so I was wondering if you could take over". Zoey suggested.

"I'll be happy to help you out Zo". Chase smiled and grabbed his laptop who was on a small table in front of them.

"I'll call the court and tell them to send you all the information that they have". Zoey said as she reached for the phone and started dialing.

* * *

Later that day, both Zoey and Chase received a call from Lola who invited them to have a nice dinner on a near by Park. They both agreed and began putting everything that they needed together. Zoey changed Mason as Chase changed Brigit. They all got on Zoey's car, but for some weird reason the car wouldn't start, so Chase offered to go on his car. He adjusted the baby carrier and the car seat for Brigit, and they all drove off to meet the gang.

When they got there, they notice that there were chandeliers handing all over the place. As they got out of the car, and admired all the colorful lights they quickly spotted their friends and continued to walk towards them.

"Hey everyone". Zoey and Chase greeted and the rest happily greeted back. Michael looked at his two friends closely and quietly gasped. He then nudged Logan who was next to him and immediately saw what Michael saw. Zoey was holding Brigit's hand and Chase was carrying the baby carrier. The looked like a true family.

"Mommy can I go play at the Park?". Brigit asked her mom.

"Sure, but don't go far, okay?".

"Okay". Brigit replied and left running. Chase and Zoey sat down in between Michael and Lola.

"So, why the gather up?". Chase asked.

"Well, we wanted to have a reunion, now that we have you here, and we also wanted Zoey to distract herself". Quinn said.

"Hey girls, why don't we start serving the guys?". Lisa suggested at the distance. The girls nodded and stood up.

Zoey turned to Chase.

"Chase, can you keep an eye on Mason for me?".

"Of course". Zoey smiled and left towards the girls, leaving the guys alone.

"So have you told Zoey that your the richest man alive?". Michael joked as he and the others turned to see Chase.

"I'm not the richest man alive Michael and yes I had too tell her because that over there, couldn't stick with the plan". Chase said as he gave Logan an annoyed look.

"You couldn't have hid this from Zoey, so you should be thanking me for doing you the favor". Logan replied.

Just then baby Mason started to wake up, and Chase looked down at him. For the first time ever, Chase looked into the babies eyes, and noticed that he had small clear green eyes. He smiled and picked him out of the baby carrier.

"Hey, Chase. Have you ever thought of getting married?". Michael asked.

"Right now, because I been busy with work, I haven't even thought about marriage, but that's definitely something in my to-do list". Chase said, grabbing baby Mason's small hand.

"Well, I bet you'll be a good parent. Look at you with Mason". Vince replied, and receive a smile from Chase.

"But don't rush into marriage and into having kids". Logan commented.

Michael slapped Logan's arm.

"Logan stop being so negative".

"Don't worry Michael, what Logan says doesn't affect my future decisions. I'm going to go at my own pace". Chase replied.

 **Conversation with the girls**

"So Chase is going to be your lawyer?". Lola asked excitedly.

"Yeah". Zoey replied as she placed some smoked chicken and some white rice on a plate.

"Well, knowing Chase, we're sure he's going to do everything that's on his hands to win". Quinn stated as she served some drinks.

"So, Zoey. How are you feeling?". Lisa asked.

"I'm doing well I guess. With Chase by my side, I feel much better".

The girls eyed each other and smirked.

"I wonder why Chase isn't married yet. Look at him, he'll make a great daddy". Lisa commented and everyone looked at where the guy's were sitting. They saw Chase doing pika-boo and baby Mason giving a funny laugh. Logan, Michael and Vince, who were laughing so hard, asked Chase to do it again, so he did as he was told and Baby Mason laughed again

They girls looked at each other and laugh along with them.

"He's so great with kids". Lola smiled and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, we better start eating before our food gets cold". Lisa suggested as she grabbed Michael and her plates. They all went to where the guys were and sat next to their husbands. Zoey sat next to Chase and placed his plate in front of him.

"Thanks Zoey". Chase said.

"Your welcome. Here let me carry Mason, so you can start eating". Zoey said as he took the baby from Chase and he and the rest of the Guys began eating.

"Michael, Lisa told me that your going to be having a concert, here in town this Friday night". Lola commented.

"Oh yes, I am, and your all invited. It's going to be my last performance before I take a small vacation". Michael replied talking a bite of chicken.

"What do you mean by invited? Are we invited to watch you with or without charge?". Logan asked.

"Without charge Logan". Michael replied rolling his eyes and everyone smiled.

"Chase, Zoey told us that your going to be taking care of her case". Quinn said.

Chase stopped drinking his his drink.

"Yeah. Zoey's last lawyer send me some information that he had gathered. I'm going to review some of it later tonight and early tomorrow morning, I'm going to court to work on some details". Chase explained.

"Well good luck tomorrow". Quinn said.

"Thanks Quinn".

"Guys, I really appreciate you guys being with me through this situation". Zoey gratefully thanked.

"We're your friends and we'll always going to be here for you Zoey". Lola sincerely said as they continue eating. They all talked for a couple of hours, until they all decided it was time to go and parted their own separasmiledys. Chase once again helped Zoey carry Brigit up to her room as she carried Mason to his crib. They both said their goodnight's and Chase returned down stairs where he sat on the couch, grabbed his computer and started revising the evidence that Zoey's lawyer had sent him.

* * *

The bright sun illuminated Zoey's room. She looked at her clock and saw that it was nine o'clock. She sat up and stretch herself, when Brigit came running into the room.

"Mommy... Mommy!".

"Hi baby. Did Chase's pancakes wake you up again?". Zoey asked with a smile.

"Chase isn't home". Brigit replied worriedly.

"What do you mean he isn't home?". Zoey asked confused.

"I checked to see if he was making pancakes, but he wasn't there. I found this note on the fridge". Brigit said as he gave Zoey a piece of paper.

§

 _Zoey I left early to the court house to gather as much information as I can to declare a fair sentence to the guy who killed Richard. I'll be back later in the afternoon._

 ** _P.S: I left you and Brigit a nice breakfast and some coffee._**

 ** _§§_**

"What does it say mommy?". Brigit asked as Zoey finished reading.

"He had to leave, but he left you some pancakes". Zoey teased.

"Yay! Can I go and eat?". Brigit asked.

"Tell you what? You go and change and I'll go and warm the pancakes again, so you can eat them". Zoey said as Brigit nodded and rushed out of Zoey's room. Zoey stood up and grabbed her phone.

"Michael? Yeah I'm fine... I was wondering if you had Chase's phone number? You do, that's great... Yeah give me a sec..". Zoey said as she grabbed a pen. "Okay I'm ready...Thanks a lot Michael, bye". Zoey said finished writing.

She then dialed Chase's number and waited for him to answer, but he didn't answered. She tried 3 more times and had the same results. Zoey then placed her phone on the counter and noticed a picture of her and Richard, with Brigit in the middle and him carrying Mason. It was a day before his accident. Zoey grabbed the picture and looked at his husband who was so full of life. A tear streamed down her face and down at the photograph. She cried for a couple of minutes until she heard Brigit yelling for her. She quickly wiped her tears away and walked out of her room.

Meanwhile Chase was the court house, where he was given his own office and was treated like a king since he was the owner of the most Important company in New York. He was getting ready for a presentation of how he was going to approach the case of Richards mysterious death. Everyone sat on the big, long table as Chase began his presentation.

"Good morning everyone, as you may know, I'm Chase Matthews, presidnt and owner of Lexington law and firm institution in New York. I'm here to take the case of Mrs. Brooks and find a well deserved sentence for his husbands murder. Now, Mrs. Brooks last lawyer gave me one piece of evidence, where he informed me that he couldn't any specific incriminating information, but fortunately I did find some valuable evidence to sentence Richard assassin". Chase said as he placed a disk in their table.

"I was informed that Richard Cooper was killed in a car accident, and this happens to be the video tape of the exact moment of the incident, and last night as I reviewed the tape I found some interesting things that can help me win this case. I'm not going to show you or tell you what I found in the video, that's going to be a surprise for tomorrow, but what I can tell you all is that I found two witnesses". Chase pressed next in his computer and two pictures appeared on the screen.

"This is Mrs. Diana Walters and this is Mr. Robert Galaby, who have agreed with me to testify against the accused. Tomorrow your going to see how my strategy for this Case, will at his own pace, developed throughout the presentation and finally bring justice for Richard and his family". Chase finished and everyone in the room stood up and clapped.

"Mr. Matthews, that was a great presentation. I can't wait for tomorrow". One of the lawyers said as he shook Chase's hand.

"Thank you". Chase said.

"You know what, there's someone here that wants to meet you. He said he meet you back when you went to highschool". The lawyer said.

"Who is it?". Chase asked curiously.

The man looked around the room and pointed to someone coming towards him. They guy came to where the both of them were standing.

"Mr. Matthews, this is James Garret". The man introduced.

"James? James! Wow is great to see you again!". Chase smiled as he hugged his old pal.

"Back at you Chase! I was wondering who the most important owner of Lexington was, and I never thought that it was you. I can clearly see that you worked hard on your dream of being the greatest lawyer. I'm proud of you man". James said as he smiled.

"Thanks James. I'm also proud that you decided to continue your education on Law School. How do you like being a lawyer?". Chase asked.

"Well, I'm not a lawyer yet. I'm here with a bunch of students, who came to see the owner of the Lexington institution. But I'm graduating in a couple of months, and you better be there when I do".

"If I'm still here, I'll be glad to attend to your graduation". Chase smiled.

"So your taking care of Zoey's case uh? I'm feel so bad for her, I mean she might be devastated in knowing that her husband was assassinated and being left with 2 kids". James said.

"Zoey is strong and even though she looks fine, I know that in the inside she feels a great pain. That's why I'm going to do whatever is on my hands to make sure that the man who killed Richard will spend the rest of his life in prison".

"I'm sure you will Chase, we're counting on you". James said as he patted his shoulder.

"So tell me Garrett, what happen to you when we left our separate ways from PCA?". Chase asked.

"I decided to start College a couple of years after. I worked on my uncles new hardware store. Later I meet Miranda, my now wife. So now I'm finishing my career, and have an amazing wife along with 2 twin boys and a baby girl".

"Wow, that's great! Can't believe you have 3 kids already". Chase replied surprised.

"Yeah, and Im very happy with my life. How about you? Do you have any children?". James asked.

Chase broke eye contact with James and sighted.

"I got so caught up with making my career dream come true, and now with my super important job as owner and president of Lexington institution, I didn't had time to make a family, but I know that later on in my life, I'll find someone to spend the rest of my life with". Chase said.

"That's the spirit! Don't stress yourself on that topic, I mean you have a long time to find someone, so just keep moving forward and not let nothing hold you back". James advised.

ω

Zoey was on her house with Lola, Quinn, Logan, and Michael who were visiting. They were sitting on the living room couch.

"So Chase made breakfast before he left to the court house?". Quinn asked in awe.

"Yeah, he's been very helpful and I really appreciate his company". Zoey said as she gave Mason his bottle of milk.

"That's sweet of him, I mean I don't think Vince or any of the guys her would wake up early in the morning just to make us breakfast before they go to work. Am I right guys?". Lola asked and the guys nodded.

"I don't know how Chase does it, but I wouldn't wake up early to make breakfast, nope... that wouldn't be me at all". Michael said.

"And I don't need to wake up early to surprise Quinn with breakfast. That's why we have servants". Logan said as he wrapped his arm around Quinn.

"Your so full of yourself aren't you Logan?". Lola asked irritated.

"Not as much as you and your drama scenes you do from time to time". Logan argued back.

"Look Logan, I don't do drama scenes...". Lola began but Michael interrupted

"Anyways, Chase's birthday is tomorrow. We should plan something for him". Michael suggested changing the conversation

"I completely forgot about his birthday. We should absolutely do something special". Zoey said.

"Why don't we surprise him with a birthday party after we get out of the court house tomorrow?". Quinn suggested.

"Great idea Quinn! Let's do it!". Michael said excitedly as the rest agreed. Brigit who was playing with her dolls, stood up and went up to Zoey.

"Mommy?". She asked shyly.

"Yes honey". Zoey replied.

"I was wondering, now that Chase lives here... Can... Can he be my new daddy?". Brigit asked.

Zoey looked at her daughter in surprise and then at her friends who had the same reaction. She turned back to her daughter.

"But... Why?".

"Because he's so nice and when I see him, it's like I'm seeing dad. When I'm with Chase I feel safe". Brigit said.

"Why don't we talk about this when he gets back?". Zoey said.

"Okay". Brigit smiled a little and went back into playing. Zoey turned to her friends.

"What am I going to do? It's going to be so embarrassing to talk to Chase about Brigit making him her new dad". Zoey said.

"She's going to forget". Logan assured.

"Oh no, when Brigit thinks like that, she doesn't let go so easily". Zoey sighted.

"Just like you, when you were young". Lola smiled.

"Well, I don't think Chase is going to mind Brigit seeing him as a dad". Michael said.

"I guess your right". Zoey agreed looking back at Brigit.

"Why don't we work on the details for that surprise party for Chase?". Lola said changing the subject and they all started to chat. Later that night Chase parked in Zoey's drive way and got out of his car. He was wearing his white work shirt with his tie loosen up a bit. With one of his hand, he carried his suitcase along with his computer and his coat on his other hand. He slowly opened the door and close it carefully trying to make the least noise as possible, but he failed. He heard the light switch of the stairs turn on and Brigit coming down stairs with Zoey behind her.

"Chase! Your back!". Brigit said as she jumped on Chase's arms.

"Hey there! Did you liked the pancakes I left you today?". Chase asked.

"Oh yes and they were delicious". Brigit said with a big smile.

"Well that's good to hear". Chase said as he let out a long yawn.

"We saved you some fresh dinner, if you want to eat?". Zoey said.

"I'll eat later tonight Zo, right now I have to review some stuff for tomorrow". Chase said as he let Brigit down and headed to his couch.

"You have worked since early today and your still going to be up this late? I'm not going to accept that, so what your going to do is to take a long shower and rest for tomorrow". Zoey said as she sat next to him.

"But Zoey? Tomorrow is a very important day and I need to be ready". Chase replied.

"You are more than ready and everything is going to turn alright, I'm sure of it. Was this your daily routine when you were in New York?". Zoey asked.

"People like me... People that for some unfortunate events have the greatest responsibility in keeping the most important institution standing, has to make some sacrifices and those sacrifices were staying as late as I possibly could to have everything right and make the best of it for the next day. I'm used to this life by now". Chase said as he got his computer out and open it.

"That can be really bad for your health Chase and since your living with me, your going to follow some rules, which are not staying late doing any kind of work related stuff". Zoey said taking the computer away from Chase.

"But...". Chase began but Zoey interrupted

"No but's, now go upstairs and take that shower I told you". Zoey ordered and Chase sighted and started heading upstairs, when Brigit stopped him.

"Chase? Can I ask you something, before you go?". Brigit asked.

"Umm sure. What is it Brigit?". Chase said as he turned to see her.

"Can... Can you be my new daddy?". Brigit asked shyly.

Chase looked up at Zoey who gave him an embarrassed look. He then turned to look at the little girl standing in front of him.

"Brigit, I'll be glad do be your dad, but I want you to understand that I can never replace your daddy Richard". Chase said kneeling.

"I know, but when I'm with you I feel so happy, just like when my daddy was here, so can you make my dream come true and be my daddy for know on". Brigit asked with puppy eyes.

Chase let out a smile and hugged Brigit.

"Of course, I'll be your daddy". Chase said and Brigit squealed.

"Yesss!". The little girl yelled in excitement and ran upstairs. Chase stood up and went to his suitcase, that was next to the stairs and took his gray sweatpants and a black shirt.

"Well, I'm going to take that shower". Chase told Zoey as he made his way up stairs. He took about 15 minutes to shower. When he finished, he passed by the kids and Zoey's room quietly and made his way to the living room. He looked both ways to make sure he wasn't being watched. Chase then sat on the couch and took his computer, but as he open it he heard a voice.

"What are you doing?". Zoey asked as she came down the stairs.

Chase quickly close it and turned to see Zoey who was now behind the couch.

"Zoey!? I... Was about to surf the internet". Chase lied, but Zoey didn't bought it.

"Yeah right". Zoey smirked as she sat next to him.

"So why are you up so late". Chase said as he placed his computer back on the small table in front of him.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about what Brigit told you. You don't have to...". Zoey began but got interrupted by Chase's phone ringing.

"Sorry". Chase apologized as he got his phone out. He looked at the caller ID and then back at Zoey.

"I have to take this". He said and Zoey nodded.

"Hello... Hey Sheldon... Yeah, I was about to check that right now". Chase said taking his computer and reviewing some online documents.

Zoey sighted, annoyed that no one would let Chase rest for one minute. She quickly took Chase's computer off him and his cellphone.

"Hello? Yeah Sheldon right? Chase isn't available to talk about work related things right now, but he'll see you tomorrow, bye now". Zoey hung up and handed the phone back to Chase.

"What was that?". Chase asked surprised.

"Like I said before, you need to rest, and I'm not going to let you stress yourself by staying up late working on stuff that you can do tomorrow. And if I have to I'm going to stay here to keep an eye on you". Zoey told Chase.

"That wouldn't be necessary". Chase and Zoey smiled to each other. "Anyways what were you telling me before we got interrupted?".

"Oh yeah. I was saying that you don't have to feel compromised to be Brigit's new dad figure. I know that she put you on a hard situation but I don't want you to do something that you don't feel comfortable with". Zoey said.

"Look Zoey, I don't feel uncomfortable with being the new fraternal image to Brigit or even Mason. And like I told Brigit, I know that I'm never going to replace their dad, but if they feel comfortable around me, than I'm more than welcome to give them love and support just like Richard would". Chase confessed.

"Thank you Chase for being so caring and understanding, with me and my kids". Zoey replied and Chase smiled and nodded. They continued talking for about another half hour, until both of them fell asleep. Zoey had her head on Chase's shoulder while he had his head hanging back.

 **Zoey's Dream**

 _Zoey was on a grass field. Everything looked so peaceful and relaxing. She walked around and saw beautiful flowers, and a clear blue pond. Someone walking towards her caught her attention._

 _"Richard?". Zoey asked._

 _Richard, who was wearing all White, was coming towards her. He smiled and extended his arms. Zoey returned the smile and ran towards him, colliding in a hug._

 _"I can believe your alive!". Zoey murmured into his shirt._

 _"Actually, I'm not. You're just having a dream". Richard said and Zoey looked up at him._

 _"A dream?". Zoey asked confused._

 _"Yep. Here come with me, I want to talk to you about something". Richard said as he leaded Zoey to a hill. They both sat down looking towards the sunset._

 _"What do you want to talk about?". Zoey asked._

 _"I've notice that since my passing, you've been devastated and your friends and family have been supporting you during this couple of days. Zoey? I want you to be happy and if giving yourself another Chance to love is the only way to see you and my babies happy, then do it". Richard confessed._

 _"But I'll feel like I'm betraying you". Zoey replied._

 _"You wouldn't be betraying me Zoey. I want you and my kids to be happy and I've seen that your best friend Chase, the one who's supporting you the most makes Brigit happy and she even asked him to be his new daddy and I completely support him being the new father of my two kids and I also know that deep inside your heart, there's something that makes him very special to you. I feel like you and him were very close best friends, but there was more to it, am I right?". Richard asked and Zoey nodded._

 _"Me and Chase started as best friends and at the end of junior year of highschool, we became boyfriend and girlfriend. We lasted until the end of senior year and then we parted our own ways, in pursuing our career dreams. It was a hard goodbye, but we knew that we'll be forever best friends. We lost contact with each other since we were busy with our adult lives and when you died he didn't think it twice and came to the funeral to support me and our kids". Zoey confessed._

 _"See, why don't you try to redo your relationship with him? He might still have some feelings towards you". Richard said_

 _"Yeah, but...". Zoey started but Richard interrupted._

 _"Zoey tell me. Would Chase, who's a person you know really well, make a better husband and parent to you and our kids than another, stranger guy? Tell me, do you still feel something for Chase?. Richard asked._

 _Zoey was silent._

 _"Come on, don't be afraid to tell me the truth. Now that Chase has been living with you and helping you out. Has he lighted the love flame you had for him?". Richard asked seriously._

 _"I...I think he has". Zoey confessed._

 _"Well, go for it, make a move. I just want you to be happy". Richard replied giving her a side hug._

 _"But, will you be okay?". Zoey asked unsure._

 _"I'll be fine as long as my family is happy and well taken care of. I_ _know Chase is going to do a great job in doing that". Richard responded looking at the sun set that almost disappeared behind the hills._

 _"It's time for me to go". Richard said as he stood up. He turned to see Zoey and extended his hand for her to take. Zoey took his hand and stood up._

 _"But even though I'm not going to be there with y'all, I'm going to be thinking about my family all the time". Richard said as he gave Zoey a quick hug and left running towards the sunset._

Zoey woke up and was breathing hard. She looked up at Chase who was in a deep sleep. She sat up from the position she was and Chase was quickly woken up.

"What's going on?". A sleepy Chase asked.

"I guess we lost track of time and fell asleep". Zoey said yawing.

Chase looked at his clock and saw that it was 1:30 in the morning. He saw that Zoey layed back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Why don't you go to your room and sleep. That way you'll be more comfortable". Chase stood up and turned to see Zoey. "Come on Zo, I'll walk you". Chase extended his hand for Zoey to grab and she happily accepted. Chase leaded her upstairs and into her room. He removed the covers from the bed for Zoey to get in. He carefully layed the covers on top her and for the first time ever, they both looked into each others eyes for a couple of seconds until Chase broke eye contact and slowly walked towards the door and stopping at the doorway.

"Goodnight Zo". Chase replied.

"Night Chase". Zoey answered snuggling into her pillow.

* * *

Next day came, and the forecast called for chance of a severe snow storm. Chase and Zoey woke up at 5:30am. She was taking shower while Chase was ironing his white long sleeve shirt along with his suit. Lisa had offer Zoey to baby sit her kids while she went to court, so by 6:30 Chase and Zoey were knocking on Michael and Lisa's house.

"Hey Zoey, Chase". Lisa greeted as he saw Zoey carrying the baby carrier and Chase holding a sleeping Brigit on his arms.

"Hi Lisa". Zoey said and Chase just smiled. Michael who was also wearing a suit appeared behind lisa and greeted his friends.

"Are you guys ready for today?". Michael asked.

Zoey and Chase looked at each other and gave their friends a nervous smile.

"I'm a little nervous". Zoey said.

"And I feel confident on how things are going to turn out, but like Zoey I'm a little nervous too". Chase confessed.

"You'll do fine Chase and Zoey there's no need for you to feel nervous, I mean You have the best lawyer you could possible have". Lisa commented and both of them smiled at Lisa's advise. Lisa offered to take the carrier from Zoey and Michael took Brigit from Chase.

"We have get going". Zoey said

"Okay, well good luck". Lisa responded.

"And me and the rest will be there in a couple of minutes". Michael said and Zoey and Chase nodded and waved goodbye. The had a long drive to the court house and both of them sat in a awkward silence, Zoey thinking on the weird dream she had last night, and Chase nervous about how his friends will react when they see the professional side of him. They finally got to the court house. They entered the court room and Zoey sat on the table to their right, while Chase started having a conversation with the other lawyers. A couple of minutes later Lola, Michael, Vince, Quinn, and Logan entered the court room and sat behind Zoey.

"Okay everyone, please take your places because we're about to start". One of the lawyers announced and everyone took their places.

"Everyone please rise". A police officer said and everyone stood up. The judge walked to his seat and sat down as well as everyone else.

"Okay, we're gather here today to give Mr. Martin Welsh a fair sentence based on the evidence found by the defense part. At the end of the presentation, the accused part will have a chance to defend themselves. Mr. Matthews you may begin". The judge announced and Chase stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"Good morning everyone. As you may all know I'm in charged of the legal defence of the case of Mrs. Brooks, in the murder of Richard Cooper. I'm going to explain detail by detail my evidence, starting with how Mr. Welsh would have a motive to kill Richard. I started my investigation in the architecture building where Richard and Mr. Welsh worked together. I interviewed some of the employees that work there and I got some confession on writing". Chase took the papers that were sitting on his table and took them to the judged.

"I'm going to give a brief summary of one of the confessions that intrigued me the most. One of Mr. Welsh best friends, stated that he and Richard were having a competition in who of the two was going to get the job of president of the corporation of architecture, and since Mr. Richard won, he might of have taken revenge, in killing him to gain the presidency. He also stated that he heard him say Quote "I'm going to gain the that presidency, and I don't care about the consequences, If I have to kill, then I'll kill, but no matter what, I'm going to be the new president".

"Objection! Its just a piece of writing, that could have been written by Mr. Matthews himself". Mr. Welsh lawyer, Smith argued. Chase smirked and turned to see the judge. He took another look at the papers he had in front of him and shook his head in disagreement.

"That can be true, Mr. Smith, because I'm looking at the employees statement right here and it states all of what Mr. Matthews said, and its even signed. It also has the stamp of the New York' Police cheif". The judge said as he showed everyone the writing.

"Thank you judge. Now I want to show the jury a video tape, where you can see how the accident took place, but before I press play, I want to bring my first witness Mr. Robert Gallaby to the stand". Chase said and a police officer escorted the Mr. Wallaby to the stand.

"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth". The officer said raising his right hand.

"I swear". Mr. Wallaby replied and placed his hand down and sat on his chair.

"Now Mr. Wallaby, during my interview with you yesterday. you told me that you saw Mr. Welsh in your bar the night of the accident?".

"Yes sir. He was with a couple of other guys, having some drinks. Then a hour later, Richard came in and sat next to Mr. welsh. They started arguing about something related to the presidency, and Mr. welsh started pushing Richard back and saying some inappropriate words which I'm not going to say. When Richard saw that things were going to get ugly, he left the bar with Wlesh following close behind". Mr. Wallaby confessed.

"That'll be it Mr. Gallaby, thank you". Chase said as Mr. Gallaby stepped out of the stand and sat behind the gang.

"I'm going to show you all, the video of the surveillance camera that caught the moment of the incident and I'm going to be pausing the video to explain my theory of what was happening". Chase said as he went to the big screen monitor and placed the Cd in it. He pressed play and the image started appearing. It showed an empty four way interception, then a minute later a clear image of Richard appeared. He was crossing the street and dissapeard at the distance. Then Mr. Welsh also appeared, but he didn't follow Richard. He instead took a left at the interception and disappeared. It was just them when Chase decided to stop the video.

"As you all saw, both men exited the bar but didn't exactly follow each other. Richard went straight forward crossing the street, while Mr. Welsh took a left, bumping into that lady over here". Chase said as he pointed to a lady standing there waiting for the bus.

"And this is where my next witness come into place. I'll like to call Diana Walters to the stand". Chase called and Mr. Walters came in the courtroom escorted by a police guard.

"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth". The officer said raising his right hand.

"I swear". Mrs. Walters replied and placed his hand down and sat on his chair.

"Okay, so Mrs. Walters. As we saw just a minute ago, you witnessed the whole incident go down, didn't you?". Chase asked.

"Yes I did. I was standing there waiting for the bus and that guy sitting over there bumped into me, and rushed into his car. I saw...umm... What's his name? Richard? Yes, Richards car come towards the interception, but as he approached, I saw him struggling to stop the car. Then I saw that guy turn his car on and speed away, also towards the interception, and that's when they both collided. The two cars stood there for about 30 seconds until Welsh's car backed out and took off from he scene. Then after he left the scene, Richards car exploted". Mrs. Walters confessed.

"Thank you Mrs. Walters. No more questions". Chase said and Mrs. Walters smiled at him and left the stand and sat next to Mr. Wallaby.

"I don't know if is necessary for the jury to see in the video, of the events that Mrs. Walters just described?" Chase asked and the jury looked at each other for a second and nodded.

Chase went up to the monitor and pressed play. Everything that Mrs. Walters had said, happen. The both cars crashing, and the explosion happening. Chase turned off the monitor and turned to the judge.

"That'll be all for my part". Chase said and the judge nodded. He then returned and sat next to Zoey.

"The accused part has some objection to say about Mr. Matthews presentation?". The judge asked Mr. Welsh's lawyer and dissapointed, shook his head in disagreement.

"Very well. I don't know if the jury needs some time to process this information?". The judge asked and the jury quickly shook his head.

"Okay then, let's all turn our attention to the jury. Everyone please rise, so we can hear the jury's decision". The judge said.

"We didn't have to actually had to think about this, since Mr. Matthews did a very good job in his presentation. We have found Mr. Welsh guilty for first degree murder, and sentence him life in prison, with no chance of parole". One of the jury stated. Zoey covered her face in surprise and turned to see Chase who had a serous expression. Chase notice that Zoey was looking at him so he he turned around to see her and smiled. She then launched herself into him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Chase! Thank you or bringing justice to Richard!". Zoey said.

"You don't have to thank me. I just did my job". Chase replied as they both separated.

Mr. Welsh was handcuffed and was escorted by two police officers. As he passed Chase's table, he started yelling.

"Your going to pay for this Chase Matthews! Your having the same faith as Richard, so enjoy your last hours!". He said as the police took him out of the court room.

"Okay, let's get out of here". Chase said as he grabbed Zoey's hand and leaded her, with the rest following behind, out of the room. They

Pwalked out of the building where they could already see snow on the ground.

"Chase, hold on a minute". Logan asked and everyone stopped.

"Aren't you scared of the comment that murderer told you?". Michael asked.

"Guys, I'm used to hearing those kinds of threats, and see nothing no has happened. That guy is going to be in jail for a long time, so I'm not worried, and you all shouldn't either". Chase said.

"But he sounded so sure about his threat". Quinn replied.

"All of them sound so realistic about it, trust me Quinn". Chase responded placing his hands on his pockets, as he and the others felt the cold wind.

"Okay, okay. Let's leave that behind, and let's go celebrate this victory!". Lola suggested and everyone seem to like the idea.

"Everyone to Zoey's house!". Vince yelled and everyone cheered except Chase.

"Wait, why don't we go celebrate in a fancy restaurant or something?". Chase asked.

"Because since we knew that you were going to win this Case, Lola and Quinn woke up early today to make a delicious meal". Zoey explained.

"Oh... Okay then let's get going". Chase smiled and all of them got in their perspective cars and rode away to Zoey's house.

* * *

When they got to Zoey's drive way, and started walking towards the front door, Lola, Quinn and Zoey decided to stop and turn to see the guys.

"Before we enter, we need to blindfold you". Zoey said as Logan gave her a black hanker ship.

"Why?". Chase asked confused.

"You just wait". Lola smiled.

"Okay?". Chase said as Zoey covered his eyes and Quinn opened the door. They slowly leaded Chase inside as Michael closed the door behind them.

"You ready Chase?". Vince asked.

"I'm ready".

"You can take your blind fold off now" Zoey said and Chase took it off. He was amazed at what he saw. Blue balloons, everywhere, a two foot tall birthday cake, and a big banner that Said Happy Birthday Chase.

"Happy Birthday Chase!" Everyone yelled.

"Birthday? I completely forgot that today was my Birthday!" Chase said surprised.

"How can you forget your birthday?". Logan asked..

"I've been busy with work and I haven't had the time to celebrate or remember my past birthdays". Chase confessed.

"Happy Birthday Daddy!". Brigit said as she ran up to Chase and he happily carried her

"Daddy?". Lola whispered to Zoey.

"Long story". Zoey whispered back.

"Thank you Brigit, and you guys also, for this surprise". Chase said. Everyone hugged Chase and Lisa and the rest of the girls started serving spaghetti tacos with some salad. After they finished eating the boys and girls started their own conversations.

 **Conversation between the girls**

"So Brigit asked Chase to be his new daddy huh?". Lola asked Zoey and she nodded.

"Yeah. She said that she feels happy and safe with him, just like she felt when Richard was here".

"Well, Chase is a great guy, not only for Brigit and Mason, but for you too Zoey". Lisa said.

"What do you mean?". Zoey asked pretending to be confused.

"Zoey, we know that Richards death has left us with a great ache in our hearts, but we need to understand that he's gone and that you have to redo your life. With Chase for example". Quinn responded confidently.

Zoey was shocked by what Quinn had said, but it made her think for a sec. Seen that Zoey hadn't replied back to Quinn's opinion, Lola decided to talk.

"We don't want you to take this the wrong way Zo".

"I'm not. It's just that Quinn make me think about something". Zoey sad looking at the girls.

"Think about what?". Quinn asked.

"Well...". Zoey said as she looked at the guys who were in a deep conversation.

"I had this dream last night of me and Richard being in the most beautiful place ever seen. He was dressed in white and I was dressed in normal clothes. He then started talking about how he has seen me, crying and being sad about him dying. He told me he wanted to see me happy, even if I had to redo my life with another man, and by that he meant Chase". Zoey replied.

"But he didn't even meet Chase". Quinn pointed out.

"I know, and that's what confuses me the most. He than said that he knew that Chase had a special space deep inside my heart, and that he wouldn't feel betrayed if I got together with him". Zoey explained some more.

"Wow". The three girls said.

"For me, there's two reasons that you might have dreamed of that". Lola said.

"Which are?". Zoey asked intrigued.

"You told us during dinner that Brigit asked Chase to be his dad yesterday night when he came back home from work, right?". Lola asked and Zoey and the girls nodded.

"You also mentioned that you were embarrassed of Brigit asking Chase that question, so my theory is that since you were embarrassed, you might of dreamed of Richard telling you to redo your life with Chase to create a fatherly/Motherly environment for Brigit and Mason. That's one reason, the other reason, which I know you my or may not believe, but it sure makes more sense, is that Richard from heaven has seen you suffer for him, and with Chase entering your life again, he may have contacted you in your dream to tell you that there's no reason to be unhappy now that he's dead, and he wanted to tell you to redo your life with the only guy that has loved you since the very beginning. He knows that he's going to take good care of you and your kids". Lola finished.

Zoey looked down and sighted.

"Now the question we're all asking is, are you still in love with Chase? Had he made you feel something special this couple of days that he's been here with you?". Quinn asked. Zoey looked at her friends and then back at Chase who was talking with the guys.

"I... I do feel something when I'm with Chase, the thing here is that I'm scared to tell him and also I think it's too soon to start a relationship with another guy after my husband's death". Zoey said.

"Zoey the only thing you need to do is listen to your heart, and ignore the insecurities that you mind is creating". Lisa advised.

Zoey took another look at Chase who was smiling at some joke that Michael was saying.

"I guess you guys are right". Zoey let a small smile show and the rest of the girls grinned and high fived each other.

 **Conversation between the boys**

"So your Brigit's new daddy". Michael commented and Chase nodded.

Logan who was a little drunk, took a sip of his beer and looked at Chase.

"Hey birthday boy? Let me be straight with you. Do you still like Zoey?". Logan asked.

"What kind of question is that? This not the time to be talking about past feelings". Chase replied annoyed.

"So your not in love with her anymore?". Vince asked as he opened his fifth beer.

"Why are we talking about this?". Chase asked.

"I can't believe your asking why were bringing up the question? Chase! Zoey is a free agent, you can't start a new life with her". Logan told Chase.

"I think it's too soon to be thing about that". Chase said

"Okay, but just answer our question. Do you still love Zoey?". Logan asked once more.

Chase looked at his friends like if they were insane, but he decided to answer with the truth.

"I do love Zoey, but she can't know". Chase said almost in a whisper.

"Why not! Everyone needs to know the truth!". Logan yelled.

"Logan I think you had too much alcohol, so why don't you cool the attitude down". Michael said defending Chase. Just then Michael and Chase notice that the girls were coming over to them.

"Logan why are you screaming?". Quinn asked and saw that he and Vince were holding a bottle of beer.

"We're did you get the beers? I thought we agreed that we there wasn't going to be alcoholic beverages in this party!". Lola asked surprised at his husband.

"How many did he had?". Quinn asked Michael and he pointed to a pile of empty beers.

"And Vince had like five". Michael told Lola. Quinn and Lola started yelling at their husbands

"Did you had any?". Lisa asked.

"Of course not! Me and Chase haven't had one drop of alcohol". Michael replied and Lisa smiled.

"Chase, can I talk to you for a minute?". Zoey asked and everyone stopped the yelling and turned to see Chase.

"Um.. sure". Chase said as he stood up and followed Zoey to the couch.

"Yeah, you guys talk, and we'll be here in the kitchen". Lola said as she and the rest went to the kitchen room.

They both sat on the couch and Zoey turned to look at him.

"We haven't had time to talk about ourselves, so I decided that right now was a good time to ask you two questions. Why didn't you come to my wedding? And if you still feel something for me?". Zoey asked not breaking the contact with him.

This took Chase for surprise, and decided to answer as calmly as he could.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to ask me that, but I'm going to answer you with the truth. After we decided to take a break, to focus on our career, we lost contact with each other, but even though we weren't together, I still didn't stopped loving you. After I got my bachelor's degree I decided to go to Louisiana and propose to you".

"Why didn't you?". Zoey interrupted.

Chase sighted.

"Well one day after I got home from my job, I received an invitation from you. It was an invitation to your wedding with Richard. This really tore my heart apart, and for the first time ever, I hated you and Richard. I decided to make an excuse to not attend the wedding, and while you were having the best day of your life, I was sitting in my living room, holding the beautiful ring I had already bought, and with some bottles of beer and wine, trying to take my mind of you. Then as months passed, I decided to put my self together and continue with my education, so in a couple of years I graduated again, and got my masters degree in laws. With my job keeping me busy I didn't thought about you or the others for a long, long time, until Michael called me during a meeting, to tell me about your husband's passing, so, as the best friend I was, I decided to take the first plane to Louisiana and be with you in this hard situation you were going through".

"So are you still mad at me?".

"Mad? Not at all. I guess I was mad at myself, for not acting sooner in fixing our relationship, but that doesn't matter right now. Later on I'll find that girl that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with".

"But, I don't want you to find someone else". Zoey said looking directly at him.

"No she didn't!". Quinn smiled as she and the rest peeked from the kitchen door way.

Chase in the other way was shocked by Zoey's confession and she seeing that he was speechless, decided to continue

"Chase. Being with you this couple of days has been amazing. You just know how to bring a smile to my face and that's how I want to feel the rest of my life, happy, with you. I want to try our relationship again". Zoey said as she grabbed his hand.

"Zoey I...". Chase began but his friends interrupted.

"We think it's a great idea, I mean Zoey told us that she had some strong feelings for Chase". Lola said as she and the rest stood behind the couch.

"And Chase confessed to us that he still loves Zoey, so why not try something, if you both feel something for each other". Logan said with smirk. Zoey smiled and turned to see Chase.

"What do you say Chase? Want to be my boyfriend again?". Zoey asked.

Chase looked back at Zoey and back at his friends who smirked. After a minute of silence, Brigit came out of the kitchen and sat in Chase's lap.

"I can't take it anymore! Chase say yes! Please! I want you to be my daddy forever". Brigit hugged Chase.

Chase smiled at the little girl, and looked back at Zoey.

"I guess we can try this again". Chase said and everyone started cheering.

"So how about sealing this compromise with a kiss". Lola suggested and Chase and Zoey turned to look at her questioningly.

"Yeah! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!". Everyone started clapping and the couple looked at each other embarrassed. Zoey scooted closer to Chase and cupped his cheek in her hand. They both looked into each others eyes and leaned in for the long waited kiss. The whole room was filled with cheers, and clapping from their friends. Zoey and Chase continued kissing until Chase's cellphone interrupted. He slowly ended the kiss and took his phone out.

"Sorry, I have to take this". Chase apologized and Zoey nodded.

"Hello Martin, yeah, I just finished the report last night... What!? Wait! He didn't show up since yesterday? So who's been taking care of stuff?... I can't believe him! I mean he's the vice president and now that I'm not there, he's been laying off work? That's unacceptable! Yeah, I'll send you my report in about an hour, I have to go to the store and buy a new charger for my computer. Thank you Martin, I'll talk to you later, bye". Chase finished.

"Your going to the store, in this weather!?". Zoey asked.

"I have to. I need to get a charger I ordered a couple of days ago". Chase told her.

"Maybe I have a charger that you can use. What kind of computer is it?". Quinn asked.

"It's an HTC computer". Chase said

"Oh... I that's one of the most coolest computer ever! But unfortunately I don't have that kind of charger for that specific computer". Quinn replied dissapointed.

"It's okay Quinn". Chase smiled and stood up. "Well I better go, before this weather gets even worse". Zoey quickly stood also and turned to see Chase.

"Chase please be careful out there".

"Don't worry, I'm going to be fine. I'll be here in about 45 minutes". Chase assured her. She looked at him and kissed him one more time.

"I'll he back as soon as possible, I promise". Chase told her and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Hey Chase, don't rush okay?". Michael yelled and he nodded and closed the door behind him. After he left Logan decided to watch one of his newest movie he had released. They all settled down in the couch and watched. Lola who was sitting next to Zoey, saw that she looked distracted and had a bored expression, she wasn't exactly bored but lost in her own thoughts. Forty five minutes passed and Chase wasn't home yet. Michael, tried to calm Zoey down. He told her that Chase might have been driving really slow, so he wouldn't have a accident. They waited a little bit more and when 2 hours passed, they began to worry. Everyone tried to call him but all they got was his voicemail. Then a couple of minutes everyone was startled by Michael's phone ringing.

"Hello? Yes I'm Michael Barrett. What!? But how? Yes yes I'll be there in a couple of minutes". Michael said and hung up, turned to his friends with a worry expression.

"What!?". Zoey asked Michael.

"Um... Chase, he's in the hospital and his condition is very severe". Michael explained.

Zoey was shocked, and tears started filling her eyes. Lola, Quinn and Lisa went to her side.

"He had a car accident?". Logan asked.

"The lady didn't say anything specific reason, but we need to go to the hospital". Michael said grabbing his jacket.

"I'll stay with Brigit and Mason if you want Zo?". Lisa offered.

"Thank you Lisa. Let's go!". Zoey stood up and rushed to the front door.

"Zoey wait! Your a little bit agitated, so why don't I drive". Lola said taking the keys from her.

"Okay but let's hurry!". Zoey replied and exited the house with everyone behind. They drove carefully until they got to the hospital. They all rushed inside the hospital and into the waiting room.

"Hi, I'm Michael Barrett. I got a call from this hospital telling me that my friend Chase Matthews was badly injured. We want to see him". Michael told the receptionist.

The nurse checked some papers and nodded.

"Yes, you'll find Mr. Matthews room on the 2nd floor, room 101". She told him.

"Room 101, wow that's a coincidence". Logan rolled his eyes.

"Thank you". They all replied and ran to the elevator. When they got to the second floor they went to look for room 101. They stood outside the door for a couple of seconds until Zoey took the initiative and opened the door. All of them entered and saw, Chase laying on the bed, with a white bandage on his head and a respiratory monitor on his face covering his nose and mouth. He also had a few scratches on his face and arms. They all approached him and Zoey ran her hand on Chase's soft hair, which made him slowly open his eyes.

"Zoey?". He asked weakly.

"Chase? How are you feeling?". She asked sweetly.

Chase swallowed hard and started breathing rapidly. He took his breathing mask off his face so he could speak better.

"I file this under the banner of suff happens. Expect the unexpected". Chase said trying to be funny.

Everyone smiled.

"How did this accident happened Chase? We're you speeding or something?". Michael asked.

"Well... Actually I...". Chase started but someone entering the room interrupted.

"James?". Everyone except Chase asked.

"Hi". He waved as he went towards Chase. "Chase I've taken over you case, and the guy who did this to you is in jail right now, ready to be sentence at any time". James explained.

"Wait! What!?". Everyone asked themselves.

"Your telling us that someone tried to kill Chase?". Lola asked and James nodded.

"I don't know if you guys remember early today, when the jury sentenced Mr. Welsh, and how he threatened Chase by saying that he was going to have the same faith as Zoey's husband and to also enjoy his last hours of life? Well he had a brother and he asked him to cut the wires to the brakes, so when Chase drove his car on the slippery road he would had no way to stop. When he passed 4 interceptions from Zoey's house, there was a car waiting for him, so he could crash into Chase and have his car rolled over and over. Fortunately the car didn't explode, but it was in a bad shape. Welsh's brother couldn't escape from the scene because of the slippery road and also because, when he collided into Chase's car, the front of his car scrunched up, cutting into his legs". James explained.

"Oh my god!". Quinn and Lola covered their mouths in shock.

"So he was serious about the threat". Logan said.

"Guys?". Chase asked and everyone turned to see him. "I don't... feel too well". He confessed.

"Chase your going to get better, you have to be strong. We decided to give our relationship another try, so you can't leave me hanging". Zoey said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah Man! You have fight for your life. The Chase Matthews that I know, doesn't give up so easily". Michael encourage him.

Chase gave his friends a smile, but they notice that his breathing was becoming weaker and weaker.

"Chase, put your oxygen mask back on". Zoey said as she tried to place his mask on his mouth and nose, but he stopped her.

"I... I have a feeling that, something... is going to happen to me...so before something happens... I want to say some words" Chase said with struggle as he tried to pull himself up.

"Chase? Stop having those negative thoughts, everything is going to be fine". Quinn assured but Chase shocked his head in disagreement.

"I have get this...out of my chest, so... Let me start with my... best friend Michael. Your the best rapper alive Man!... I love your songs, and... I know your going to...become a great legend". Chase told Michael.

"And let's not forget...about Mr. Logan Reese... Your one of...the greatest movie director, no dought...". Chase stopped as he coughed.

"Quinn, your the... Best scientis ever! Your going to do great... things in the future, I'm sure of it". Chase said.

"Thanks Chase". Quinn replied heart broken.

"Vince?". Chase asked and Vince came over to Him.

"You take...care of Lola, but also take...care of yourself". He said and Vince nodded and wiped a tear off his eyes.

"Lola, your going to... become the greatest actress, and even...though you didn't win your Grammy... Award when you were nineteenth, I know... your going to win it someday". Chase told Lola.

"And your going to be the when I win it". Lola said in between sobs. Chase gave her a smile and turned his attention to the girl who was beside him holding into his hands.

"Zoey...". Chase said.

"Please Chase, don't". Zoey sadly begged but he ignored her.

"Your... The very first girl...that I have ever loved. And even though... I try to move on, I couldn't, why?...Because you were on my... mind all the time. Be strong... and take god care of yourself and...your adorable kids". Chase exhausted finished. His respiratory monitor started beeping real fast and the gang instantly knew that they were losing him. They all gather close to Chase trying to encourage him to stay strong. Zoey placed the respiratory mask back on his face, trying to help him get more oxygen.

"Breathe Chase, breathe..". Zoey told him, but Chase didn't have any more strength.

"Chase please, be strong. We know you can do it!". Lola said crying.

Chase once again took his mask of his face and turned to see Zoey. She felt how his life was slipping away as they seconds passed, so she did the first thing her mind told her to do.

She leaned in and kissed him. They continued kissing, and Chase weakly raised his hand over the side of her head. Zoey felt his breathing become weaker, and weaker, but the both of them still confused kissing, until Chase unexpectedly stopped breathing, and the hand he had in Zoey's head fell down on his bed. The respiratory Machine made a long beeping noise, and the gang immediately turned to see Zoey who couldn't believe what was happening.

"Chase? Chase!?". Zoey asked hysterically.

Michael rushed to the doorway of the room and started yelling.

"Doctor! We need a doctor please!". He shouted.

"Chase you can't leave me again! Please open you eyes!". Zoey crying hard begged. She leaned again and kissed him multiple times, but Chase didn't reacted. Finally a doctor came running to the room and went over to Chase.

"You all need to wait in the hallway please". The Doctor ordered.

"Yes sir". Everyone replied. Quinn and Lola Dragged Zoey out of the room as she resisted to get out. They stood outside the big glass window looking at what the Doctor was doing. He took a small flashlight and checked his eyes. He then took his stethoscope and checked for his heart beat. A nurse who passed behind them entered the room with a defibrillator.

"Okay let's get this ready". The Doctor told the nurse and the nodded.

 **Meanwhile in another universe**

Chase opened his eyes and saw a beautiful paradise, with green fresh grass and a big crystallized waterfall. He looked at himself and notice that was dressed in white clothing. He stared walking around until he heard someone calling his name

"Chase? Over here". The voice called him. He turned around and saw a guy dressed like him approaching him. He had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Umm Hi, do we know each other?". Chase asked walking towards him.

"Not personally, but I know you've heard about me. Im Richard Cooper". Richard revealed.

"Richard? Your Zoey's husband!". Chase said surprised.

"Well, I was". Richard smiled. "I want to thank you for making me Justice, but I'm also sorry that because of me you had to died".

"I really wasn't expecting to die so soon, but I mean we can't reverse time". Chase turned away from him looking at the beautiful sky. "I just hope Zoey and the rest of my friends are handling things well".

"You really care about Zoey don't you?". Richard asked and Chase turned immediately feeling quilt. "You don't have to feel bad about it. I know that Zoey feels something special for you and that you do the same". Richard said laying a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I do care about her alot. I just can't imagine what she's going through now that she first lost you and now me". Chase sadly replied looking down.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem because your going back". Richard told Chase and he quickly looked up confused.

"But I'm dead, I can't go back". Chase said.

"Only if god gives you another chance, it's possible for you to go back. He'd seen the good on you and how you are helping people like me, who died unexpectedly, and bringing them justice, that's why god has given you another chance. When you go back I want you to do me a big, big favor though, I want you to take care of my family. Will you do that for me Chase?". Richard asked and Chase nodded.

"Thank you for trusting me Richard. I would never replace you in Brigit or Mason's eyes, you'll always be their father and I will remind them of you every time, so they don't forget you". Chase said.

"Thank you so much Chase! I really appreciate you doing that for me. Now let's get you back. See that bright light over there?". Richard asked pointing towards the sunset and Chase nodded. "Your going to follow the gold path toward that bright light and then you'll be back to life". Richard explained.

"Hey, why don't you come with me?". Chase asked.

"I can't. This path is only for people who get second chances, and I can't get another chance because, god told me that my death was supposed to happen, because my time in earth had finished. But don't worry about me. I'm happy here and I know that my family is going to be in good hands if you become part of their daily lives, so go on and follow the path". Richard said as he waved goodbye. Chase nodded and waved back. He started following the gold path, towards the bright light.

 **Back to Reality**

"Okay, is everything set?". The Doctor asked and the nurse nodded. She placed some gel into one of the defibrillators and rubbed them together giving them to the doctor. He pressed a red button and placed both defibrillators on Chase's chest making him move up and down violently.

"One more time". The Doctor ordered and the nurse placed some more gel into the defibrillators and, again, gave it to the doctor as he rubbed them together and pressed the red button and placed it on Chase's chest once more. Again he moved up and down violently, but this time he opened his eyes and started breathing hard, as he held his Heart. He then started having convulsions and the Doctor had to inject him a tranquilizer to calm him down. Chase turned to see towards the window and saw his fiends not taking their eyes off him. He looked at Zoey who was in the middle of the group, and saw her sight in relief, closing her eyes and opening them back again. He then turned to see the ceiling where he slowly fell into a deep sleep. The Doctor checked his pulse and smiled.

"We did it". He told his nurse and smiled back. Both of them turned to see towards the window where the gang motioned him to come outside.

"I'll be right back". He said and the nurse nodded getting the defibrillators in the cart. He stepped outside and everyone rushed to him.

"Is Chase okay?". Zoey asked.

"When I got here and checked him, he wad partially gone, but we fortunately got him back by applying the defibrillator method".

Everyone looked at him confused except Quinn.

"Umm? What's that. A defibrillator thingy?". Logan asked.

"Weren't you watching what he was doing?". Quinn told him and he shrugged.

"Well young man, a defibrillator is the procedure which involves the delivery of an electric shock to the heart which causes depolarisation of the heart muscles and re-establishes normal conduction of the heart's electrical impulse". The Doctor explained.

"Umm? Quinn can you translate in English?". Michael said.

"It's basically a machine that sends an electrical shook to get the heart to continue pumping again". Quinn translated.

"Oh". The guys said and the girls rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, is Chase stable or what's his status right now?". Quinn asked.

"He's stable as for right now, and he has also been reacting well to the antibiotics were giving him. The only thing we want is to have him in observation for a couple of more hours an if he continues to react well to the medication, he will be able to go home, but he will have to rest 24/7". He said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Can we go in and see him?". Zoey asked.

"Of course". The Doctor smiled.

"But aren't we going to disturb him?". Vince asked.

"Don't worry about that, he's in a deep sleep, because of the tranquilizer shot I gave him. He's going to be like that for a couple of hours. I have to get going, I'll be back in a couple of minutes". The Doctor replied as he excused myself. Zoey leading the rest, entrered and once again and walked towards a fast sleep Chase. They all smiled as he breathed in and out peacefully. Zoey grabbed his hand and intertwined her hand with his.

"Thank you for not giving up". She said kissing his hand.

* * *

4 hours passed and the gang, except James who had excused himself were sleeping on a couch. Quinn layed on Logan's shoulder and next to him was Lola resting in Vince's chest. Michael was sleeping on a wheelchair that was for Chase in case he woke up and needed to go to the restroom. Zoey was sitting next to Chase laying her head on the side of his bed, still holding his hand. She then felt his hand starting to move, and she quickly woke up. Chase slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Zoey?". Chase asked.

"Chase! Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to bring the doctor? Cause I can go right now and...". Zoey babbled, but Chase interrupted her.

"I'm fine really. I feel much, much better". Chase said.

"You really scared us when you stopped breathing and didn't not respond. I thought that I had lost you for good...". Zoey started but once again Chase interrupted her.

"But you didn't. God gave me another chance to live and I have to take advantage of this new opportunity I'm having. But this isn't just another opportunity of life, it's also a new opportunity to love. To love that person I have ever love from the very beginning, the girl that with a smile made me fall off the bike I was riding on, but It wasn't just a normal fall, because after that day I instantly fell in love with you, and even though I didn't have the courage to tell you how I felt, during our years at PCA, I somehow new that even if I got a girlfriend or you got a boyfriend, this love I have for you would always stay in me. Your real special to me Zoey and you'll always be, forever". Chase confessed and Zoey had her eyes full of tears. She stood up and leaned down to kiss him passionately. After they separated Zoey layed next to Chase, she laying her head In his chest carefully trying not to hurt him.

"Love you so much Chase! And I'm never letting go of you". Zoey replied as she hugged him.

"Hey? How long have you been here with me?". Chase asked.

"What do you mean how long? I've been here since they brought you to the hospital".

"No, no, no I mean, after the whole situation that happen with me, how long have you and the rest been here?". Chase said looking at his friends sleeping.

"Oh, I think maybe like 4 hours?". She responded looking at her small bronze watch.

Just then the doctor came in, which startled the gang awake.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!". Michael yelled as he stood up.

"Sorry I startled you all". The Doctor apologized. "I just came to see how Mr. Matthews is doing". He said as he approached Chase. Zoey carefully got off the bed and stood next to the doctor. In a couple of seconds then he rest of the gang was next to Zoey, giving some small yawns.

"Chase how are you feeling?". The Doctor asked.

"I feel alot better, I'm just sore, from the bruises". Chase told the doctor who nodded.

"You have been reacting well, to the medication we've been giving you, and by the looks of your health status, you may be able to go back home, but you'll have to rest all the time, no driving, no working for 2 whole weeks". The Doctor replied.

"2 whole weeks?". Chase asked surprised.

"We'll make sure he gets that rest Doctor". Zoey said and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Okay well, I'm going to get all of his release papers ready, but before I go, can I ask you all a huge favor?".

"Yeah of course". Everyone replied.

"Since I have alot of famous people here, including Mr. Matthews who's the owner and president of the most important institution in New York ever known! I was wondering if I could have y'alls autographs possibility?".

Everyone looked at each other and nodded

"Sure why not". Everyone smiled.

"Great! One second please". He excused himself and went out of the room and came back with a couple of things. He first gave a gray suitcase for Chase to sign. Then he gave Zoey a denim jacket designed by her to sign.

"My wife is a big fan of your work and today is her birthday and what a better present than this!". The Doctor explained. He then gave Quinn a T shirt of the school she teaches at and she happily signed it. At last he gave, Vince, Lola, Michael and Logan a picture of each of them to personalty sign.

"Thank you so much guys!". He smiled widely and left the room.

"Well that was weird". Logan commented and everyone nodded with big smiles. After a couple of minutes Chase was officially released and was in the comfort of his new home. Logan, Vince and Michael, carefully helped Chase get in the house and slowly walked him to the couch. Zoey sat next to him and the rest sat on another couch near. Lisa came down the stairs with baby Mason in her arms and Brigit leading the way.

"Mommy! Daddy! Your back!". Brigit said as she hugged his mom tightly and then at Chase, who let out a small grunt.

"Are you okay? You have bruises in your face and arms daddy?". The little girl asked as he noticed Chase's injuries.

"I'm gong to be okay, I just fell, but it was nothing". Chase explained.

"Does it hurt?". She asked.

"Just a little bit. But you know what will make it better?". He teased and she shook her head.

"A kiss of the beautiful Princess Brigit". Chase whispered

"You really think I'm a princess?". Brigit asked in awe.

"Of course I do, your the most beautiful princess I have ever seen!". He told her and she blushed and smiled widely. She then placed a delicate kiss on the bruise he hand on his cheek and left running to play with her dolls. Everyone looked at each other and smiled at what happened. Lisa then gave Mason back to Zoey. She slowly rocked him back and forth.

"So how about that movie we were going to watch?". Logan asked as he turned the DVD player on.

"Let's do it!". Vince said as the rest agreed. They all had a good time watching the film and after 3 hours of hanging out, they had to leave.

"Well guys this was an unusual but good day right?". Lola said and the rest nodded.

"Yeah now I have to get ready to sleep". Chase said as he fixed himself on the couch.

"Um... Your not sleeping in this couch anymore". Zoey said.

"Then where is he sleeping, on the floor?". Logan joked and Quinn nudged him.

"No Logan. He's sleeping in my room". Zoey replied

Everyone looked at Chase in excitement as he looked at Zoey surprised.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to invade your personal space". Chase said but Zoey shook her head in disapproval.

"I'm absolutely sure, you are my boyfriend after all aren't you?". She asked and he nodded.

"So you can invade my personal space whenever you want". Zoey smiled and placed kiss on his lips. When they separated she turned to see Logan, Michael and Vince. "Can you guys help him get to my room?".

"Sure". The guys said as they went to Chase and carefully helped him get upstairs and into Zoey's bedroom where they placed him on the bed.

"Thanks guys". Chase said.

"Your welcome man! And sleep well". Michael replied smirking, as he and the other two guys headed over the doorway. Chase knew what he meant so he threw a pillow towards him, but he escape with the rest and missed. At the same time Zoey was tucking in the kids and as she enter her room she saw her pillow on the door way.

"What's this doing here?". She asked him.

"That's my fault. Michael was making me mad, so I threw him that pillow". Chase explained.

"What did he say?". She said as she came over to sit next to him.

"Nothing important. Anyways tomorrow I want you to do me a favor". Chase said.

"And what's the favor?".

"I want you to go to Quinn's house and see if I can use one of her laptops, because I need to send that paper to Martin before 9 tomorrow".

Zoey crossed her arms and turned to see him.

"Didn't the Doctor say to rest 24/7 for two weeks? Chase you have to follow the doctors orders".

"I know and I will, but I have to send him this. It's very very very important information for him to have in an important meeting that the council is having. Please Zoey I promise you that it's the only work related thing that I'm going to do. Do this for me please?". Chase placed with puppy eyes and Zoey smiled.

"Okay, but that's going to cost you a kiss". Zoey teased. He smiled and kissed her slightly on the lips, but she still wasn't convinced

"Oh come on, you Can do better than that". Chase leaned again and placed a semi passionate kiss.

"Okay that was much better Matthews". Zoey said as she noticed that he had a lost look.

"What are you thinking of?".

"I... Can get me my backpack?". Chase asked and she nodded and went towards her closet and got Chase his backpack. He started searching in it until he found that special thing He wanted. He took it out and hid it behind him.

"What are you hiding?". Zoey said as she try to look but Chase blocked her.

"It's something that I wanted to give you years ago but because of the circumstances I wouldn't, so I kept it. So now, I want to do is give it to you". Chase said as she took a small black box and a gold ring appeared. He grabbed her hand a placed it on her finger.

"Was this the ring you were going to give me back when...". Zoey started but Chase interrupted her.

"Yeah this was the ring I picked when I was going to propose to you. I don't what you to think of this as an official engagement, this is something to seal this new relationship were starting. The engagement, that's my secret, your not going to see it coming". Chase smirked.

"Really? Well I'll be waiting for that moment". Zoey said as she leaned and kissed Chase softly in his lips. The kiss ended as Brigit ran inside the room and jumped into the bed.

"Brigit weren't you supposed to be sleeping?". Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check on my dad Chase? Are you still in pain?". Brigit asked Chase.

"It hurts when I move, but if I'm still I feel fine". Chase replied.

"Oh? I was thinking about what you told me earlier today, about my kisses making you feel better, and I was thinking why not another round of kisses? Just to make sure you get even more better". Brigit explained.

"That be nice". Chase said and Brigit carefully kissed Chase's forehead and cheeks. She also placed a kiss on Zoey's forehead, got off the bed and ran out of the room yelling goodnight to both of them.

"She's a really special little girl isn't she?". Zoey asked.

"Yeah, she reminds me of you when you were young". Chase replied.

"Really?". Zoey responded surprised.

"Oh yeah. She has that blonde hair of yours, she's kind, and sweet just like you are. I think that's why we get along really well". He responded as he yawned.

"Hey, why don't you try and get some sleep?". She said fixing the covers on him.

"Aren't you sleeping too?".

"I am... I'm just scared?".

"Scared of what?".

"I kinda got traumatized after the incident that happen in the hospital, so I want to make sure you go to sleep".

"Oh come on Zo, nothing is going to happen to me. Why don't we do this. Why don't you lay your head on my chest, so that way you can listen to my heart beat". Chase suggested as he lifted the covers for Zoey to join him. Zoey smiled and turned the light off. She carefully layed next to Chase her head laying on his chest as she listened to his heart beat, knowing that she would do anything to keep that heart going.

As the morning came, Chase rolled at his side, trying to hug Zoey but the only thing he hugged was a long soft pillow. He sat up and smell a really good scent. With the pain he was feeling, he stood up and slowly made his way downstairs. When he got down, he went towards the kitchen and saw Zoey and Brigit making some pancakes and some fresh orange juice. Mason was on his carrier sleeping.

"Good morning girls". Chase smiled at the doorway.

The two girls turned around and smiled.

"Chase what are you doing up? You need to be in bed resting". Zoey said kissing his cheek and helping him sit down on a chair.

"We made you a nice breakfast, well mommy made it, I just served the fruit". Brigit replied.

"Why the nice breakfast?". Chase asked.

"We wanted to make it up to you for the nice breakfast that you did to us this couple of days". Zoey responded as she placed some pancakes, fruit and a glass of orange juice. She also served Brigit and herself and both of them sat down next to Chase. They started eating, when Zoey received a phone call.

"Hi Quinn!... Yeah?... Why?... Okay, we'll be outside, bye". Zoey hung up.

"What's up with Quinn?". Chase asked as he ate a piece of watermelon.

"Quinn wants us outside. Apparently Logan has something to give you". She replied as she help chase stand up. She then turned to see Brigit.

"What to come with us baby?".

"No mommy I really want to finish this breakfast. I'll watch baby brother Mason if you'll like?". She suggested and Zoey nodded.

"I really appreciate that baby girl. Well be right back". Zoey replied slowly walking chase out if the house. When they got out, they saw Quinn coming towards them.

"Good morning guys". Quinn greeted.

"Hey Quinn". They both replied.

"So Quinn? What is Logan going to give me?". Chase asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself. Here he comes". Quinn said pointing at the distance. They saw a brand new Ford Mustang Shelby GT350 approaching. He parked in front of them and got out of the car, taking his dark glasses off.

"Nice ride Logan". Chase congratulated.

"Thanks, but this isn't for me. It's for you Chase". Logan said as she giggled the keys and placed them in his hand.

"What!? But? I don't understand?". Chase replied very confused.

"And...". Logan ignored his questions as he open the passenger door seat and took two more things out and gave it to him.

"I got you the iPhone 6S Plus, and my personal favorite, the new Laviar Laptop. This laptop can be fully charged in about 40 minutes, and it lasts you for a whole week!". How awesome is that!". Logan excitedly said.

"It's very amazing, but why are you giving this to me?". Chase asked.

Logan looked at Quinn and she looked back at him.

He gave a long sight.

"You see, when I got home yesterday night, after your whole accident. You almost died, just by helping someone, and that really got me thinking. You all know that I followed my father's steps, I became the greatest movie director and for that job you get paid really, really well. But unfortunately for me, when I saw that money coming in, I got a little carried away. I stared spending and spending I'm stuff that I thought I needed, but didn't. So I wanted to do something nice, for the first time in my rich life. Since you lost your car, and your cellphone, I decided to finally spend my money for someone who's worth it, so there we are". Logan explained.

"I really appreciate this Logan. Thank you". Chase replied. He stepped forward to hug him.

"Your welcome". Logan said as he carefully patted his back.

"I'm going to repay you for all of this". Chase said as he pulled out of the hug.

"There's no need to pay me back, think of this as a birthday present". Logan sincerely responded. Quinn we over to his husband and side hugged him.

"You guys Want to have breakfast with us? I made plenty of food for everyone". Zoey asked and the couple nodded, following Zoey and Chase back into the house.

* * *

 **10 Years Later...**

 _ **Brigit-16 Years Old**_

 _ **Mason-10 Years Old**_

It was the 10th year anniversary of Richards death, so Zoey, Chase and their kids decided to make him a visit. Zoey and Brigit brought 2 big dozen of roses and placed them on top of the tomb. Chase and his two boys Mason who was now 10 years old and Shawn his 8 year old son, we're standing Staring at the tomb as Zoey and Brigit joined them.

"I promise that I was going to take good care of your family, and here we are, together as a strong happy family". Chase said.

"Your kids are growing up to be nice people in this world just like you always dreamed that they would be and I know that your very proud of them. So keep taking care of them, from up there, because you've done a wonderful job". Zoey said.

"Dad, I gave great memories of you. Like the time we played together at the park, or the time you gave me my very first doll who I named Molly. My dad Chase told me to never forget you. Your my dad and You'll forever be a part of my life". Brigit said as she hugged her mom and Chase.

"Dad Richard, even thought I was born just a couple of days after your accident, my mom and dad have always talked about you and how happy you were about me being born. I just see you in pictures, but my dad always tells me this". Mason said as he held Chase's hand.

"He tells me that your always by my side, just like a guardian angel. Your my best friend. I love you dad Richard, don't ever forget that". Mason finished and hugged Chase.

"Mr. Richard, I hope your in a Paradise, living where there's no pain or sadness. God bless you forever and don't worry, my dad is talking good care of my sister and brother". Shawn said as he hugged his mom and dad, his sister and brother. They all wiped their tears and hugging each other, began to walk away and waved goodbye to Richards resting place as they exited the cemetery.

"You did a great job Chase, you didn't a great job. You've done a great job taking care of my family and I'm grateful for you coming into their lives. Thank you". Richards ghost said as he saw his family disappeared into the distance.

* * *

 **The End...⌛🎬**


End file.
